Cιασ, вєℓℓα
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::No siempre las ideas más absurdas son aquellas influenciadas por el alcohol::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars** n **i Cars 2 me pertenece, la asombrosa portada tampoco, todo esto es sin fines de lucro~ y... _¡whoa~!_ Se me hizo más corto esta vez BD (?)**

 ** _Hey!_ Puede que haya dicho que tendría el OneShot dentro de unas horas pero, releyendo las últimas historias de  RG1998, sentí la extraña necesidad de mostrar esta cosa al mundo :v... sobretodo, al recordar que que gracias a ella que me encapriché con escribir una situación así n/nu.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Slash, OoC, situación absurda que involucra al travestismo... y eso~, _lo normal_ (?).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **C** iao, **b** ella._

* * *

 **L** a fragancia del Amor Amor (de Cacharel, si su sentido o sus conocimientos no estaban mal) era lo único que podía percibir en aquellos momentos porque, como si fuese un niño bueno en la espera de su regalo de cumpleaños, Lightning se encontraba sentado al borde de una cama matrimonial y con los ojos forzosamente cerrados, aunque de sus labios, ligeramente fruncidos con una mezcla de ansiedad y molestia a la vez, salía algún improperio, gruñido o, simplemente, el chasquido de su lengua; no obstante, esas no eran la únicas diferencias entre ambas situaciones. Sólo por destacar el detalle, _el chico en cuestión_ lucía un elegante vestido rojo que dejaba ver sus piernas revestidas con medias negras que su calzado de gamuza no llegaba a cubrir del todo.

— _Non disperate,_ McQueen.

No tenía que verlo para saber que Francesco sonrió burlonamente cuando se sentó a su lado; tampoco para saber que seguía haciéndolo mientras llevaba la brocha hasta una de sus mejillas, por más de que no creyese necesario que algo de maquillaje debiese unificar el tono de su tez —ligeramente bronceada de forma natural— para ganar más atractivo… _en caso de ser eso posible._

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás en mi lugar —se quejó el rubio, y aprovechó a rodar los ojos cuando el italiano hizo una pequeña pausa para pasar a aplicar el rubor una vez el primer trabajo base estuvo hecho.

— _Scusi,_ pero tienes mejores piernas que Francesco —comentó descuidadamente, aunque apenas distinguió algo de orgullo en sus ojos (a pesar de la situación), carraspeó un poco—, para llevar falda, _certamente_ —agregó sólo para que Lightning terminara por resignarse.

— ¿Quieres recordarme qué hago aquí? ¿O por qué estoy saliendo contigo? —Cuestionó seriamente después de deshacer su mohín, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho relleno con plantillas de silicona—. Como se ve que perdí la cabeza hace mucho, no-puedo-recordarlo.

Ignorando con naturalidad su cinismo, tomó cuidadosamente su rostro para sombrear uno de sus párpados, aunque el del #95 siguiese mostrándose reacio ante la idea.

— ¿Realmente quieres que Francesco lo haga? —preguntó burlonamente, y hubiese recibido un golpe en el hombro de no haber mantenido la postura derecha mientras sentía algo de rímel delineando sus ojos, manteniéndose tan delicado como antes.

—No… Dejaré esas preguntas existenciales para cuando esté tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerde nuestros nombres —soltó en medio de un suspiro, dejando caer los hombros en el acto.

— _Mi piace quando ciò accade._ —Riendo entre dientes, pasó al otro ojo de Lightning después de acabar con el primer delineado clásico con el líquido rímel negro—. ¿Cuándo crees que pase _di nuovo_ , McQueen?

—Espero que no en esta vida —bufó, ahorrándose el quejarse cuando el trazado de la raya superior le molestó. Sin embargo, después de que el castaño corrigiese algunos detalles menores en ambos ojos, se puso de pie para dirigirse al tocador de su madre—. Hey, ¿dónde se supone que aprendiste a hacer estas cosas?

Lo primero a lo que atinó el piloto de Fórmula fue a alzar los hombros, aún eligiendo meticulosamente un tono adecuado que combinase con lo que llevaba puesto novio.

—Se nota que no conoces nada sobre las familias italianas —burló por un momento, viéndole por encima del hombro con una sonrisa presumida que obligó que el americano desviase la suya, entre avergonzado y rencoroso con la incómoda situación en la que estaba atrapado—. Francesco tiene muchas tías y primas, _sai?_ De todas las edades.

Siendo hijo único de una tranquila familia pequeña —por llamarle de algún modo—, Lightning asintió vagamente.

—Y de ahí sacaste uno de los dones más estereotipadamente gays que existen, ¿no? —inquirió al alzar la ceja tras sonreír de medio lado.

—Si lo quieres ver así…

Volviendo a su lugar inicial, no dijo nada más. Como sólo lo miraba fijamente, el rubio creyó que lo había ofendido realmente con el sinsentido que había dicho.

—Ehm… ¿Pasa algo? —Quiso saber, y terminó chasqueando la lengua cuando su tono salió más ansioso de lo que en verdad le hubiese gustado demostrar—. Sé que mi rostro es uno de los mejores que has visto… pero comienzas a asustarme un poco —agregó cuando por fin se dignó a devolverle la vista, camuflando su honestidad en el tono de broma.

—Francesco espera a que te calmes para terminar con tus pestañas y con tus labios —respondió con simpleza, aunque se notó divertido gracias a la actitud del menor; en especial, cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus labios al mencionarlos—, ¿o es que quieres llegar a tu hotel _come nel suo complesso putanna_?

Con sólo tomar un poco en cuenta la idea, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Lightning, tan rápido como su propio nombre. De algún modo u otro, parecía estar familiarizado con aquella sensación.

—Más te vale hacer un buen trabajo —advirtió al señalarlo, entrecerrando su celestina y resaltante mirada. Aún sin el rostro maquillado, el #1 no podría haberlo tomado en serio aunque lo hubiese querido—. La prensa no puede enterarse nunca de esto… ni de lo otro, ¿entendido?

— _Pensi che cambierà qualcosa?_

— ¡Me estoy travistiendo para que no pase nada! —Soltó, entre incrédulo y molesto. La escena habría sido más dramática de no haber sido porque, en ese momento, Francesco encrespaba sus pestañas—. De no ser tan importante, ¿por qué demonios crees que lo haría?

— ¿ _Perché_ es uno de tus tantos fetiches raros?

El golpe que recibió a cambio de ver como el rostro de su novio enrojecía parcialmente había valido la pena.

—Aún me falta la peluca —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y, para evitar tensionarse más, esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa—, aunque será raro ser "pelirroja"… Me divertiré menos de lo normal hasta que llegue al hotel —agregó con seguridad al ponerse de pie; sin embargo, al hacerlo tan rápido tras olvidarse de que llevaba el calzado con tacones (de unos 7 centímetros), el traspié que sufrió lo hubiese obligado a caer de rodillas si Francesco no lo hubiese tomado por la cintura en ese preciso momento.

— _E nessuno sospetterà il questo?_ —cuestionó con una ceja alzada mientras seguía esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba lo cómodo que estaba por tener a Lightning sentado sobre su regazo.

—Esa es la idea… en teoría —admitió sin verle, terminando por susurrar al final. Estaba lo suficiente rojo como para sentirse incapaz de verle, y el hecho de que Francesco empezara a besar la parte trasera de una de sus orejas no ayudaba en nada a su incomodidad—. No creí que los zapatos podrían considerarse cosas demoniacas hasta el día de hoy.

Pero ni aquel comentario logró distraer al castaño que, aún rodeando la cintura del americano con un brazo, se dedicó a morder ligeramente parte de su cuello, obviamente expuesto después de hacer a un lado la parte superior abrigo de hilo que daba la impresión de suavizar sus hombros y de la bufanda blanca, que escondía su nuez de Adán.

—Quizá deberías usarlos más seguido, McQueen.

—Apenas puedo caminar con ellos —replicó al instante, esforzándose por sonar frustrado—. Con algo más que suerte, llegaré al hotel sin las rodillas lastimadas si voy arrastrándome por el camino.

—A Francesco se le ocurre otro motivo por el que podrías tener las rodillas lastimadas —comentó al hacer una pausa para hablarle al oído y, tal como quería, Lightning no pudo disimular el sobresalto.

—Agradecía que cuando vayas a decir algo, no fuese pensado _con esa cabeza_ —regañó entre dientes al codearlo. Por más de que lo voltease a ver por el rabillo por unos segundos, el rubor natural de sus mejillas resaltó entre el sutilmente maquillado—. Esto ya es demasiado vergonzoso para mí.

—Sólo tienes que llegar al hotel, encontrarte con alguno de _tuo amici_ y hacer que te lleven a la suite. _Non è così complicato…_

—Por cómo me veo, sufro riesgo de ser posiblemente "violada" si voy sola hasta mi hotel —dramatizó al rodar los ojos, exasperado.

—Cuando Francesco dijo que te llevaría en su Vespa —finalizó el italiano, apoyando el mentón en su hombro para que el rubio pudiese apreciar su amplia y satisfecha sonrisa—. _Si inizia a comportarsi come una ragazza reale,_ McQueen.

—Supongo que debía ir acomodándome al papel, ¿no? —Se defendió, escudándose por completo en su orgullo—. El mundo no puede enterarse de que esta belleza en vestido coctel es nadie menos que Lightning McQueen —presumió al señalarse, en un gesto, con la mano que no alisaba su antes alborotado cabello.

—Aunque hubiera sido mejor otro tipo de vestido.

—Si dices que de maid o algo por el estilo, me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto —amenazó entre bufidos, mas a los segundos su semblante lució confundido—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios haces? —exigió saber al fruncir el ceño cuando notó como su novio era quien pintaba sus labios con una barra roja del posible tono #11.

—Si lo quieres, deberás probarlos primero —propuso con altivez antes de tomarle una rápida foto con el celular, aprovechando su mueca _adorablemente_ desconcertada—. Descuida, McQueen. Si alguien llega a ver esta foto, en quien menos pensarán será en _te_.

Aunque la idea tendría que agradarle, Lightning no cambió de expresión en ningún momento mientras mantenía su vista fija en él.

—Donde esa foto circule por algún lado de internet, date por muerto —advirtió sin dar explicación alguna sobre eso o del espontáneo beso que le siguió.

Después de todo, aún contaba con la excusa de tener que terminar con su look de diva para salir de aquella casa. No obstante, la idea de que la madre de Francesco podría regresar a su cuarto no cruzó por su mente hasta que la misma dio un pequeño gritillo cuando los encontró en ese preciso momento.

— _Tranquilla,_ _mamà._ —Francesco rió después de hacerle un pequeño ademán a modo de saludo—. _È lo stesso ragazzo ieri, e si tratta di uno dei suoi feticci_ —explicó con la misma calma orgullosa cuando apoyó una mano sobre una de sus rodillas.

—No sé qué dijiste pero, si usaste lo del "fetiche" de nuevo, contaré varias cosas interesantes sobre ti durante alguna entrevista de Mel Dorado —amenazó nuevamente por lo bajo, fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas al volver a ver a la mujer italiana—. Ehm… Señora Bernoulli, puedo explicarlo…

—Oh, no hay necesidad —sonrió ésta en su mejor intento, tan de inmediato como retrocedió un paso con ambas palmas levantadas—. Sólo fue un _poco spavento_ … pero sigan divirtiéndose, _bambini._

Tras verla irse de su propia habitación sin decir más, Lightning sólo volteó hacia el castaño para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Ya que _stai pronta_ , será hora de que Francesco te deje en tu hotel —comentó éste, ignorando por completo la mueca que le era dedicada—, a menos de que quieras pasar un rato más aquí.

Su única respuesta fue tomarlo de la mano y, prácticamente, arrastrarlo consigo fuera del cuarto… mientras aún llevaba su lucha interna contra los endemoniados tacones que parecían odiarle con la misma intensidad de mil soles.

Por más de descubrirlo en una situación tan ridícula, comenzaba a apreciar demasiado el haber nacido hombre.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sí, no sé que tipo de cosas rondan por mi cabeza, pero corregí esto cuando abrí el documento sin querer ayer x/D y, como noté que el capítulo que escribiría para el OneShot de hoy sería algo similar... por lo que me fui por otra ruta para seguir aportando cosas random al fandom :'D7.**

 **Por raro que suene, espero que a alguien disfrutase algo de esto~; y como no tengo más excusas para esto *-*7 me iré antes de que recupere la cordura y el sentido de la vergüenza B) (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
